The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of wall anchors and, more particularly, to a wall anchor system for suspending objects or structures from a wall.
In the past, supporting or hanging an object from a wall required multiple tools and operations. First a hole is drilled in the wall, next an anchor is installed into the hole, and a fastener is inserted into the anchor. When forming the hole in a wall constructed from dry wall, fiberboard and the like, size is important. More specifically, if the diameter of the hole is too large, the anchor will spin when trying to insert the fastener. Conversely, if the hole is too small, the anchor will require excessive effort to insert. Often times the effort results in making the hole too large and, as noted above, the fastener will be difficult to properly insert.
More recently, manufactures have introduced self-drilling anchors that are screwed into the wall. More specifically, self-drilling anchors include a first end having a cutting tip that extends to a second end through an intermediate portion. The intermediate portion includes a plurality of coarse external threads configured to pass into, for example, dry wall. The second end is configured to receive a screw driver and, ultimately, a threaded fastener. With this arrangement, the self-drilling anchor is initially screwed into the wall with a screw driver. The cutting tip combined with the external thread, provides a resilient, non-slipping, interface between the self-drilling anchor and the wall. Once installed, a threaded fastener is installed into the anchor. In this manner, the same tool used to install the self-drilling anchor, can be used to insert the fastener. Occasionally, installing the fastener requires a force that can cause the anchor to undesirably continue to thread deeper into the wall.